1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuation system for use with aircraft. More particularly, the invention relates to an actuation system for pulling in, latching, and locking, and unlocking, unlatching, and releasing the tail section of large cargo transport aircraft.
2) Description of Related Art
Aircraft fuselage, wing parts, and other aircraft cargo are often transported from one location to another via boat, railroad, or other aircraft. Boat and railroad transport often takes much longer and is more expensive than aircraft transport, and thus, aircraft transport is the preferred mode of transportation. Large cargo transport aircraft may be used to transport aircraft fuselage sections, wing parts, and other cargo to and from various locations. Certain cargo transport aircraft include a tail section located in the aft portion of the aircraft that may be opened and closed with various known systems to allow access to the aircraft for loading and unloading of cargo. One such known system includes a tail section that uses a caster-type strut to support the movable fuselage section. However, vertically hinged tail fuselage sections supported by a caster-type strut may have problems opening and closing under windy conditions. Under windy conditions the loads required to open or close the tail section are large, and such struts provide minimal ability to hold the tail section open and have limited or no braking capability. Another known system includes totally disconnecting the tail section from the fuselage and putting it on a cart while the aircraft is being loaded or unloaded. However, this system is time consuming and requires special equipment to hold the tail section while the aircraft is being loaded or unloaded. Another known system includes means to latch and lock the tail section where the latches are arranged in such a way that the forces caused by in-flight deflections can cause unlatching. Such unexpected unlatching can cause catastrophic accidents during flight. Moreover, for aircraft such as the 747LCF, when the aircraft is not in flight and on the ground, such unexpected unlatching can cause the tail section to over-rotate, fracture the hinge fittings, and separate from the main fuselage damaging the tail section and wing beyond repair.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved actuation system for pulling in, latching, and locking, and unlocking, unlatching, and releasing the tail section of large cargo transport aircraft that does not have the problems associated with known methods and devices.